


I Liked It Better When You Were On My Side

by apple9131999



Series: The States of America [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Revolution, Family Angst, Family Feels, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple9131999/pseuds/apple9131999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh! I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing?</i>
</p><p> <i>I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Liked It Better When You Were On My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Rhode Island's side to Chapter 10 of 'Remember Me When the Rainbow Falls'

_Providence, Rhode Island- 1776_

* * *

She took a moment to blink at the swirling tongues of flames in the fireplace at her feet, the silence behind her prickling at the back of her neck and making her pulled into herself. 

She took a deep breath to steady herself before saying softly, a gloved hand straying to touch a knick-knack that Sam never touched voluntarily- Owen had whittled it when they were young.

Victoria looked up to the ceiling and said, trying to keep her words light with the weight they carried, “I’ve declared Independence.”

All was silent- save the clink from Sam’s teacup as it was placed on the saucer she held in her hand. Sam’s voice was just as soft and light when she answered, “So I have heard.”

Victoria’s spine stiffened and she turned around to stare at Sam. She wasn’t looking up at her, instead scrutinizing the hardwood floors beneath her feet. If it had been Owen, she would have thought he was making a commentary on the skill with which they had been done. Sam never had any interest in any woodworking. Yet she still would not look up.

A little frustrated, she asked briskly, “Are you going to?”

Sam breathed for a beat before saying with a faux unconcerned air, “I will do what my legislature decides.”

Year agos, ages past, just after Sam had won the land from both of her old rival colonies, Victoria had been treated to a front seat to watching Sam rage against her legislature, England’s, and even Owen when he tried to calm her down. She’d watched Sam’s rage explode angrily when she found out that Thomas’ charter was taken away just before theirs. She scoffed angrily at her sister.

“Samantha, don't do this. Don't just sit by like you've been doing since the Dominion." Don't do this to _me_ , don’t leave me alone in this fight- _please_.

Sam’s expression was livid as she whipped her head to glare up at Victoria. “Don’t tell me what to do, _Tory_.”

She bristled at the insult and scowled at Sam. “I don’t appreciate being called a _Tory,_ ” she snarled.

“I don’t appreciate being called Samantha, Victoria.”

She looked away sharply and glared out of her darkened windows. She knew that- she’d watched Sam carefully after she had been told- had watched Samantha’s expression darken and how she would fold into herself everytime she was addressed.

“Are you sending delagates to Pennsylvania?” Sam asked after a long moment of silence.

Victoria tilted her head in inquiry as she looked back at Sam. “What for? Last time we tried that-”

“It’s different this time. Lexington and Concord hadn’t happened back then.”

“How? How is it different?”

Sam looked at her for a long time before looking back to the floor. “We’re going to fight.”

“Good.” They would fight for Owen and Thomas and Taylor. They would fight so they could not be killed off willy nilly by a government that knew not of their sufferings. _Good_.

Sam was incredulous as she stood. “Good? How is that good?”

“How can it not be?” she demanded, defensively stepping away from Sam.

Sam stared at her for a long moment before throwing her arms up in the air. “We’re just a hodge podge of colonists going against the greatest goddamn military in the world. We don’t have the resources or the _training_ to actually win. When this all ends, we’ll be wiped out, just like Owen and Tom.”

“You can’t possibly know that-”

“My God, Victoria. Stop being so naive- he knows which ones of us will survive- We can’t fight him and expect to win alone.”

“So we ask for help, it’s not that big of a deal- What?”

Samantha had sat back down, a hand pressed against her face in exasperation as she muttered, “Brilliant, Victoria. I’m incredibly proud.”

“It wouldn’t be so hard- We could just ask-”

“Who?” Samantha demanded, her green eyes piercing as she glared at Victoria, “What nation would go against the British Empire for a handful of colonies? Wait, you’re not going to ask France, are you? Why, that’s _great_ idea. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“What’s wrong with France?”

“What happens after a war, Victoria? Debts! Debts to nations that could easily take control of us if we cannot pay them. And we _won’t_ be able to pay them back. Why don’t we just declare ourselves French colonies now, hmm? How’s your French?”

“You’re being ridiculous now.”

“I don’t want anymore help than we need. If we’re going to lose, let’s just do it quick. I can’t stand hearing them scream.”

Victoria softened and went to Sam’s side, kneeling at her feet, pressing a hand gently to her dress. “You know that Arth-”

“British Empire.”

Victoria closed her eyes for a long moment. “It’s Arthur when he still cares about us.”

“He does not,” Samantha denied, a glint of a tear in her eyes catching the candlelight.

Regardless, Victoria couldn’t help but needle Samantha more, smirking as she said, “Well he cares about you, you’ve always behaved perfectly well. Just his perfect, little-”

Quick as a flash, Victoria reeled back as Samantha slapped her hard, cutting off her words and knocking her balance askew, leaving enough room for Samantha to stand and storm out of the room. She paused in the doorway as Victoria got to her feet, brushing out the folds of her dress.

“I will see you in Philadelphia, Victoria.”

“God with God, Sam.”

“Farewell.”


End file.
